milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Veronica
Veronica works as a pizza squire for Ye Olde Pizza. She was Milo's last babysitter. She is voiced by Danica McKellar. Personality Veronica is confident and quick-witted. As Milo's best babysitter, she's proven herself to be extremely resourceful and quick on her feet, saving him from one disaster after another as he grew up. She's an energetic, cheerful person who doesn't mind going out of her way to make things right. Veronica was a huge fan of The Lumberzacks, and she was happy to meet the lead singer. Physical Appearance Veronica is a slender woman with light skin and prominent freckles. She has thick, long, blonde hair that she wears in medium-length waves on the sides and in a long ponytail in back. Her eyes are blue. While working as a pizza squire, she wears a dark green bodice with gold lacing over a white short-sleeved tunic, brown/violet leggings under purple faulds fastened with a black waistband. Her accessories are black gloves, black knee-high boots, and a silver helmet with a green feather on top. Veronica also carries a broadsword kept in a dark brown scabbard. Teenage Years When she was in grade school, she wore tan sneakers with light blue laces, tan capris, and a light blue t-shirt. Her hair was shorter and kept in a small ponytail. History Sometime in grade school, Veronica became Milo's babysitter and proved herself to be the only person resourceful enough for the job. Aside from her quick thinking, she carried around a backpack which contained anything they could possibly need for countering Murphy's Law. She passed her backpack on to Milo, having decided that he'd earned it. Later, Veronica became a pizza squire at Ye Olde Pizza, where she continues to work as a pizza delivery girl. Recent Events In "Secrets and Pies", Veronica made her first appearance after Milo and his friends ordered pizza. She was pleasantly surprised to see Milo again, and the two caught up a bit before she prepared for her delivery. After successfully delivering the pizza in spite of Murphy's law, Milo tells the story of how they knew each other, and she unintentionally reveals Zack's past with The Lumberzacks. In "Game Night", Veronica manages to deliver another pizza to the Murphys despite Murphy's Law. She asks about the deadly vortex above the Murphy house before declining Milo's invitation to join them for game night. Relationships Milo Murphy She's known Milo since he was a baby, having been his babysitter for most of his growing up. She kept him safe through many disasters and contributed to his learning of how to be quick and resourceful in any Murphy's Law related incident. Eventually, Veronica decided that Milo had earned her backpack, and passed it on to him. He continues to use it on a constant basis, rarely letting it out of his sight. The two of them are still good friends to this day. Zack Underwood Having been a huge fan of The Lumberzacks, Veronica recognized Zack the moment she saw him. She was very excited to meet him and went out of her way to bring back an extra soda when the one he requested had been used in her delivery. Gallery "|Veronica order.png}} Quotes Appearances Season 1 *"Secrets and Pies" Season 2 * "Game Night" Trivia * Her voice actor, Danica McKellar, also voiced Collette, Josette, and Becky in Phineas and Ferb. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:V Category:Humans Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Featured Article